What Ruins Weekends
by pageslearntothink
Summary: [What ruins weekends? Painting, the beach, Xbox, makeup, late night adventures, skateboarding, staring, pillow fights and ice skating...that's what ruins weekends.] It's been some time since I've written a Peddie oneshot- I'm a bit rusty. Dedicated to Aqua! Sorry it took so long!


**I was supposed to write this for Aqua soooo long ago after writing _What Weekends are For_. **

**Sorry it took so long.**

 **But here it is!**

 **It's been awhile since I've written Peddie, it felt good, but it might not be my best. Idk.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why did you volunteer us?" Patricia demanded grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eddie looked up from mixing the light blue paint with a sigh. "I didn't volunteer us. I walked into my dad's office and he said that I was going to paint the drama room. I didn't do anything! I was just going to ask him what he wanted for lunch."

"Then why am I here? I was enjoying my weekend until you dragged me here."

"I didn't _drag_ you here; I _carried_ you here." He retorted, holding a roller out to her. "Dad asked me who I'd like for a partner, and I volunteered the only person I would like to spend my weekend painting with."

Patricia glared at her boyfriend and angrily took the roller from him. He dipped his into the pan and moved out of the way quickly when she moved to barge past him, and the end of her ponytail brushed against his paint roller. He pressed his lips together, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

She raised her roller to the wall, and then frowned when she felt something wet brush against the back of her neck. She turned quickly to glare at Eddie, but he was beside her. She gritted her teeth and jabbed his side with the roller when he raised his arms.

Eddie cried out and turned to her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"You got paint in my hair."

"It was an accident." He scoffed, using his roller to poke her shoulder.

"Stop it," she growled, rolling the paint down his arm.

Eddie retaliated by dipping a brush into the paint and slinging it toward her. The blue paint splattered diagonally across her shirt. She took her own brush and smeared it down his face, to which he smeared some down her face.

"Eddie!" she gasped and he laughed, cupping her chin. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Patricia glowered at the sand, and then the water, and then the sun, before focusing her hatred back down at the sand. "I hate the beach."

Eddie rolled his green eyes and took her hand, pulling her toward the sand.

"No, I don't like sand. And I don't like water. And I don't like the sun. It's so hot! Why can't we stay back at the house? You're ruining my weekend, again!" she moaned.

Eddie stared at her blankly. "I will throw you over my shoulder and dump you in the water."

Patricia huffed. "Fine, let's go."

He grinned and led her to an open spot on the beach. When he laid the first towel down, she plopped down on it and crossed her arms over her chest. Eddie pulled his shirt over his head and chuckled. "Come on, Yacker, don't be like that. You know you love doing things with me."

"I don't like the beach."

Eddie huffed, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go to the water, at least you won't be in the sand. And it's cooler—Patricia, stop being so freaking stubborn!"

"Eddie Miller, put me down!" she shrieked when he reached down, wrapping his arms around her legs, and pulling her over his shoulder. He marched down to the water. "Slimeball, don't you dare—" she gasped when he dropped her into the salty waves. When she surfaced, she coughed violently, pushing her auburn hair out of her face.

"Isn't this fun?" he asked with a laugh.

"Go to hell." she spat, pushing him roughly.

He fell back into the water. She turned to go back to their stuff, but she didn't hear Eddie come back to the surface. She looked back and only saw water. She rolled her jade eyes in annoyance, planting a fist on her hip. "Cockroach, that's not funny." When he still hadn't appeared, she began to get a little worried. "Eddie—" And then her legs were pulled out from underneath her. She fell back into the water and glared at her boyfriend when he came up above her.

"Hi," he smirked.

"Ugh, I hate you."

* * *

"Hey, Yacker, you wanna play?" Eddie asked, holding up an Xbox controller.

"No, why would I?" she scoffed, looking back down at her magazine.

"Because all we have to do is sit here, with no sun, sand or water." He chuckled.

Patricia sighed tiredly and moved to sit beside him, but he moved so he took up the whole sofa. "So you don't want me to sit with you?" she asked and then shrugged. "Whatever."

"No," he shook his head when she turned to one of the arm chairs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, handing her the controller.

"Get ready to lose, Sweety." She smirked.

* * *

"You brought this upon yourself, Krueger." Patricia smiled devilishly as she dug around in Amber's many beauty supplies. "You shouldn't have gotten so competitive."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." He grumbled. He scrunched his nose in disgust when she lifted her hand to his face and smeared something across his mouth. "What are you doing?" He groaned once she was finished.

"Nothing now," she chuckled. "I'm done."

Eddie grabbed the mirror from her. " _The Joker_? You turned me into _The Joker_?"

"You've never looked better."

* * *

Patricia glared at Eddie sleepily, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "What?"

"Let's go into town; go on an adventure." He grinned, leaning against the doorjamb.

"At one o'clock in the morning?" she hissed.

"Yes, at one o'clock in the morning. It's the best time for adventures!"

"No," she finally said, moving to close the door.

"Oh, come on, Patricia. Don't be a goody-two-shoes." He sighed. "Change and we can go get something to eat. Maybe take a walk."

"I don't want to."

"Damn it, Patricia, I'm trying to be a romantic boyfriend. Would you go and change already?" he groaned, dragging his hands down his face in exhaustion.

"I don't want a romantic boyfriend. I want to sleep." She retorted.

Eddie huffed and moved to leave, but Patricia put a hand on his arm.

"But since you're got me up, I won't be able to go back to sleep. Give me a sec to change."

Eddie smirked. "We both know you can conk out in a few seconds no matter where you are, what time of day it is, or what's going on around you. But I'm happy you want to spend some time with me.

"Don't push it, Krueger," she scoffed, shutting the door in his face.

* * *

Patricia sighed heavily, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She looked away from the half pipe when a skateboard rolled up and bumped against her ankle. She glanced up at her boyfriend. "Ow," she said dryly.

"You're bored out of your mind, aren't you?" Eddie asked, sitting next to her on the park bench.

"What gave you that idea?" Patricia asked in a monotone.

"You want me to teach you—"

"I know how."

Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

And she did.

* * *

Eddie grabbed Patricia's shoulders in the House's foyer, pulling her to a stop before she could walk out the front door. "Quick, staring contest. Go!"

Patricia refrained from rolling her eyes and held his gaze.

And he began wiggling his eyebrows.

Patricia gritted her teeth to protect herself from laughing. She immediately regretted telling Eddie that as a kid, she found weird eyebrow dances to be hilarious. Apparently, she hadn't grown out of that quirk.

Her eyes now burning, she admitted to herself that she didn't always have to win (Eddie did not need to know she ever thought that), and she laughed, closing her eye, breaking eye contact with her opponent.

Eddie grinned triumphantly, kissing her cheek, and letting her go. "See you later, Yacker."

* * *

Patricia glanced at her clock on her nightstand table and closed her laptop. Pushing herself off the bed and leaving the comfort of her warm duvet cover, she padded out of her room. She snuck past Victor sleeping in his office and down to Eddie's room. Hoping to avoid waking Fabian up, Patricia gently shook Eddie's shoulder. When he didn't wake after several light shakes, Patricia rolled her eyes and pulled one of his pillows out from under his head and smacked him in the head with it. Eddie jerked awake and grunted when she hit him with the pillow again.

"What the hell, Patricia?" he hissed, grabbing his other pillow and using it to land a blow on her hip. He shot off the bed and gripped her wrists to stop her from hitting again. "What are you doing? It's midnight, not the time for a pillow fight. As much fun as it may be to get pummeled by you. You are freakishly strong."

Patricia sighed, dropping the pillow on his bed. "I can't sleep."

Eddie blinked in confusion. "Oh, okay."

She brushed past him and laid down in the bed.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged, "My bed is your bed."

* * *

Eddie pulled Patricia back to her feet. "You just have to keep getting back up. Falling is no big deal."

"Easy for you to say, Cockroach." Patricia groaned. "You're not the one making a fool of yourself by falling on your ass."

"You're not making a fool of yourself," Eddie chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her over the ice. "Everyone falls on their ass at some point. Even me. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I want to stop," she grumbled.

"Don't be a quitter, Yacker," Eddie sighed, entwining their fingers and pulling her into his chest. "I'm not asking you to be a pro."

Patricia closed the distance between their lips and lifted her free arm to wrap around his shoulders.

"One more lap," she said, a pleasant chill dropping down her spine when she felt Eddie's arm breath against her lips, "And then I want you to buy me a hot chocolate."

* * *

 **"Oh, Abigail, how could you do this to us? You were a product of lust. And now this rope on my neck stopped all the blood to my head, so now Salem please save me." -Abigail, Motionless In White**

 **-Rachel**


End file.
